shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Messenger/Personality and Relationships
'Personality' The Messenger is a cold, calm and calculating man who will stop at nothing to complete his current goal. Once his attention is fixed his upon his target, he is relentless in its pursuit, whether his goal is to deliver to it or destroy it. The Messenger lives for his missions and has very little that could be considered a social life. He has no qualms about killing any person who gets in the way, of what he considers needs to be done. If he sees a pirate or bounty head when on his travels he will normally persue them, killing them to claim their bounty rather than attempting to capture them. He is mildly arrogant which comes from his extreme confidence in his own abilities. The Messenger is quite liberal in his views on people's property rights and he's more than willing to take what he needs from civials when necessary. On many occassions he has decided to take a rest in the crows nest of a ship he was passing on the Grand Line. These instances usually led to some interesting meetings, with crews waking up in the mornings in the middle of the sea to find someone alseep in their crows nest who they'd never seen before. 'Relationships' 'Family' The Messenger's family are the Sakima clan, who have served the world government since their tribe was conquered by the early World Government forces. Since then the every member of the clan has been in the service of the World Government. The clan are very duty and tradition orientated and from an early age they are trained to act as Agents or Royal Guards of the World Government and Tenryuubito. Once they're grown up the members of the clan have little to no contact due to the duties they perform taking them to very different places. The Messenger is the first member of the clan to rise to such an important and respected position. 'Allies/ Friends' The Messenger is not a particularly sociable person, due to the idea that indepence from others was his goal during upbringing. However he has struck up few friendships over the years, including: * Logan Fields - He is the manufacturer and supplier of the unique ammunitions required for the Wrath of Erebus and the One Chamber. 'Enemies' The Messenger has very few long term enemies due to his secretive missions and the fact that his enemies usually do not survive their first encounter. However there are a few opponents who have survived meeting him and one in particular who keep reappearing. 'Minami D. Chiyoko' The Messenger most recurring enemy is Minami D. Chiyoko a Revolutionary Army Agent, who's duty it is to intercept the most secret messages of the World Government, Tenryuubito and Marines. As carring these messages is his duty the two were set on a collision course. Initially the two depise each other with the passionate hatred only two zealots could know. However after their first encounter they develop a mutual repect for each other, at least in terms of fighting skills. 'Other' 'The Celestial Dragons' To The Celestial Dragons The Messenger is a one of their most reliable servants, someone to be trusted with their most sensitive of items, messages and missions. 'The World Government' 'The Marines' Category:Character Subpages